


Let's Walk Along The Wire

by monkiainen



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8010658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/pseuds/monkiainen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas feels like a prisoner in his own home, thanks to Thranduil. Will his love for Gimli survive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Walk Along The Wire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TAFKAB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAFKAB/gifts).



The evil had been defeated for good, so everything should have been alright. But it wasn't, not for Legolas at least. He had finally found his one true love, and yet he couldn't be happy with him. Legolas had hoped that the annihilation of Sauron and his dark forces would have assured his father that the long-lasting feud between Elves and Dwarves was finally over. Sadly that was not the case, as no one could hold a grudge longer than Thranduil the King of Elves. 

So Legolas was back in Mirkwood, alone. He often looked at the peak of Erebor, visible above the treeline, and wondered if Gimli was there with his family. He wondered if Gimli had told his parents about him, or was Legolas's existence a non-spoken secret. It was no secret there was no warmth between Glóin and Thranduil, although Legolas couldn't really blame Glóin – he would be pissed off too for being dumped into his father's dungeons for no other reason than being a Dwarf.

It was so unfair, it really was. Sometimes Legolas felt like he was a prison in his own home, and in a way he was. To the public it looked like Legolas was trained to finally take the responsibility from his father, like a good heir should. But in reality everything Legolas said or did was watched over closely, and reported back to his father. Even a slightest sign of unsuitable action usually led to an inquisition held by his father and his closest advisors. It didn't matter what Legolas said during those inquisitions – he was still punished and locked to his quarters. Legolas had long suspected his mother's death had turned his father mad from the grief, but it had never been as obvious as it was now.

Legolas withdrew to himself, never talking to anyone unless prompted. If he couldn't be with the one he loved, he'd rather wither away. Maybe then he would find the peace he was seeking. Now Legolas fully realised how Arwen must have felt when she couldn't be with Aragorn.

Legolas's actions didn't go unnoticed among the Elves. There were a few who wondered what had become of the young prince, so full of exuberance and love of adventure in the past. It was as if the prince had lost his will to live – and now was the time to live again, for Sauron was no more. Perhaps something had happened to Legolas in his journeys, perhaps it was his father's doing. All those things were whispered quietly in the midst of the night in secret, hoping that none of those words were heard by those closest to Thranduil.

There was one elf, Blodren, who wanted to do something for the young prince, but had no idea how. Working against his king's orders could be accounted as a high treason – an act punished by death. Blodren couldn't watch Legolas's suffering no more, so he did what he felt he had to – and hoped that Thranduil would never find out of his actions.

One night when Legolas was still wide awake in the gardens, a black raven flew in and landed nearby. Legolas was suddenly alert – could it be? He had heard the stories of the ravens of Erebor, but to have one land here? 

"Greetings young prince. I am Éorc of Erebor and I bring you news from a close friend. Is there any place we can discuss without being noticed by your father's guards?" the raven croaked.

Legolas hid the raven under his loose tunic, and told the guards waiting inside he would like to go to his chambers. No one blinked an eye to Legolas's request; it was a known fact that the young heir liked to retreat early at nights, giving himself a fair chance to refresh before the new day. It showed a remarkable strength of spirit, a quality Elves admired. Prince Legolas would make a fine king one day.

Back in his quarters Legolas released the raven, anxiously waiting what it had to say.

"I am sure you know who it was that sent me. Master Gimli Lockbearer, lord of the Glittering Caves, wishes to know if your words about living together as one were just that – talk without a meaning. But from coming here I can see that is not the case, for you are withering away just like he is. I take it's your father, King Thranduil, who is standing in front of your mutual happiness?" Éorc croaked.

Legolas could only nod, shocked to hear that Gimli thought so little of him and his words. Hadn't he proved to the Dwarf over and over again during their dangerous journey how much Gimli meant for him? Or that he was truly the One for Legolas? Perhaps his father had been right all along, and all the Dwarves were just barbaric boors who couldn't appreciate the more sophisticated Elves and their ways. No, it couldn't be. Gimli had said time and time again how much he loved Legolas – this must be some sort of a misunderstanding.

Legolas grabbed a quill and a piece of parchment, writing a letter to Gimli. He tried his best to explain all his thoughts and emotions, and how their separation was not due to a free will. Legolas only hoped that Gimli would see the truth of his words, and would not think of him as weak and inefficient. Their love should be everlasting, and conquer all the obstacles. Maybe this was an ordeal by Eru, to test his commitment. Yes. That must be it. 

Light of dawn was beginning shine when Legolas was finally finished. He tied the parchment tightly to Éorc's leg, and let the raven out from his bedroom window. Hopefully it was still gloomy enough that guards wouldn't notice a black raven flying away from Mirkwood.

Days went by, and there was no answer from Gimli. Every time Legolas heard a rustle of wings, he instinctively searched for a black raven nearby. But there was no sign of Éorc, and soon Legolas fell back to his apathetic self. Gimli no longer loved him.

One morning guards informed King Thranduil of an Elven party approaching. Elrond, lord of Imladris, arrived and asked to meet Legolas. Thranduil couldn't really decline, not without offending Elrond or making him suspicious. So, a feast was planned, and Legolas was told to attend despite his objections.

It was during the feast when Elrond announced that he would very much like to have Legolas as his guest – it was so lonely without Arwen and the twins, as they were all currently staying at Gondor. Perhaps they could reminisce the old times together, sharing tales from their adventures. Legolas wanted nothing more than to leave Mirkwood, so he agreed in an instant. Thranduil was not too keen to let his son go, but he also knew that insulting Elrond would not be wise. So it was arranged that Legolas would leave with Elrond and his entourage two nights from now.

Legolas was shocked to realise he felt relieved to leave his own home. It told a tale of deeply buried anxiety that a place he had once thought as a haven was now more like a prison to him. His heart had found a better home in Gimli.

The journey from Mirkwood to Imladris felt shorter than usual. Maybe it was because his spirits were once again high, or because he could once again feel and speak like he truly felt. Nevertheless, it was with a renewed frame of mind that Legolas stepped inside the gates of Imladris.

The moment Legolas realised that _Gimli_ was there as well almost made his heart stop. Then he ran to his lover's embrace, holding him tightly and never wanting to let go. Above them a black raven slowly flapped its wings, before taking course to Erebor.


End file.
